Glorified Atrocities
by Kyki
Summary: AU 'Well, you're obviously related to him, being a damn Uchiha and all. I might have some use for you yet. Besides…' The hunter paused, shoving a leg between the vampire's thighs and moved to whisper in his ear. 'You'd make a pretty toy, ya know.'NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings:_ Mature language, boyxboy love, violence, and... Stuff.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... Well, let's just say that there'd be more than just hints about the SasuNaru/NaruSasu relationship in the manga.

_Symbols:_

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_--Flashback--_

**Glorified Atrocities**

_Chapter One_

The night looked even bleaker than usual, eerie clouds blocking the moon's typical sliver of light and plunging the world into suffocating darkness. It had been one of Konoha City's colder weeks, the air crisp and icy, a thin layer of snow littering the ground. Snow continued to fall, though at a leisurely pace that seemed almost tranquil, and the fact winter had finally swallowed the city was more than apparent.

Naruto Uzumaki peered out at the darkened alleyways and streets before him before pulling down the porcelain mask he had been assigned years ago. Azure eyes narrowed slightly, unruly blonde locks fluttering due to a slight shift in the wind. "Kakashi, it seems pretty empty around here." The young man stated, not bothering to slide his gaze over to the older man.

"Ah. But don't let your guard down, Naruto. The filth can be rather good at hiding." Words were spoken in a drawl, a similar white mask covering Kakashi's expression though Naruto was quite sure that the man was grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. I never let my guard down, Kakashi. You know that."

The pair quieted their antics, nodding silently to each other before going their separate ways, agreeing without words that it would be best to split up. In actuality, it was generally a requirement for teams to work together, hence why every member of the infamous group dubbed ANBU was put into pairs of two. Regardless, both males found that they worked significantly better on their own, which was truly a feat considering how remarkable they could work together.

Footsteps were silent and precise as the hunter made his way down a particularly gloomy alleyway, the stench of fresh blood assaulting his sense immediately. A frown graced the twenty-two year old's handsome features when the odor reached him, a brief feeling of dread tugging painfully at his heart- For the scent of blood to be so strong, a human must have already fallen victim.

Konoha City was a prosperous community within it's own right, but was not nearly as untainted as most mortals believed. Within the shadows lurked creatures of a vile sort, blood-suckers with little remorse and a lack of humanity. Vampires were, as unfortunate as it was, quite common. For many years humans were left defenseless, no match against the superiority of the vampire race. Until ten years ago, that is, when Tsunade Sannin founded ANBU, a secret organization with the intent on annihilating the vampire threat. Over the years they had proved formidable, assuring that no vampire went unaware of their presence within the city.

The blonde came to a stop when he finally reached the source of the sensation of death that lingered hauntingly within the air. A pink-haired girl clutched onto the shirt of a motionless male, abnormally long canine teeth having already pierced through the mortal's flesh, draining the blood from his body dry. Her actions seemed slightly frantic, anxious to quench her thirst. Naruto reached slowly into his pocket, slipping his weapon from it's confinement. He aimed the silver gun at the vampiress and, without so much as a flicker of pity, shot two bullets.

The woman jerked away from the man when she realized that she was no longer alone, whirling around with a small cry of surprise when the bullets flew toward her. Before they could reach her, however, a black blur seemed to materialize in front of her, the blur quickly taking the shape of a young man. The man lifted his arm, swiping at the bullets with obvious rage. The two objects lodged themselves into the boy's arm, the shells bursting as the holy water within splashed onto his flesh.

"U-Uchiha-Sama!"

Sasuke Uchiha paid no mind to the girl behind him at first, lowering his stinging arm with indignation as his crimson gaze locked on his apparent adversary. Holy water was a dangerous substance to the average vampire and most would have lost their arm in the very least if they had been shot in such a manner. But alas, Sasuke only had to endure a few burns.

"Haruno, I warned you, didn't I? Resisting your hunger for as long as you did would effect your reflexes. You were so absorbed with finally feeding that you got sloppy- That's not like you." The Uchiha kept his malicious stare on Naruto, though his words were obviously directed to the recovering girl behind him.

Sakura Haruno wiped the blood from her mouth, emerald eyes glimmering with shame. Indeed, it was rare that she was caught so easily unaware, but the lack of blood had messed with her senses significantly. She did not openly apologize, though she yearned to, because she highly doubted that it would mean anything to her stoic companion.

"Uchiha?" Cobalt eyes flashed with anger as the name ran through the hunter's mind.

_--Cackling flames alighted the night sky, casting a harsh glow across the yard. The scent of burning flesh wafted through the air as a thirteen-year-old Naruto coughed violently, stumbling out of his room clumsily. "Mom! Dad!" He screamed, voice horse and strained, having already exhaled too much smoke. The teenager reached his parents room with some difficulty, pounding frantically on the door but it wouldn't budge._

_"N-Naruto, get out quickly! Your father and I will meet you out in the yard. Run to our neighbor's house. Hurry!"_

_Mrs. Uzumaki's voice was hardly audible over the roaring flames that threatened to engulf the young boy but he heard them nonetheless. He hesitated, having no desire to leave his parents on their own. But as if his mother had sensed his thoughts, another shout for him to hurry was exclaimed._

_Tears welled up in azure eyes as the blonde dashed away, throwing himself on the ground as he crawled his way toward the front door, the fire growing with every moment. Clutching at his chest, breathing now nearly impossible due to all the smoke._

_Jerking the door open Naruto fled from the house, turning sharply when he heard a distinct scream. "Mom!"_

_The upstairs slowly began to collapse, the flames proving too strong for the humble housing. Out of the wreckage, however, came a man. At first Naruto was quite sure that it was his father and immediately moved to run over. Until the stranger's features came into view, that is._

_Black and red cloak was slightly singed at the edges but that didn't make the male look any less majestic. Eyes gleamed crimson magnificently, long black locks tucked into a low ponytail which swayed with his every step. Naruto stared in wonder for several moments before he finally took notice of what the other was carrying._

_His blood ran cold._

_Time seemed to stop, only the sound of blood dripping onto the scorched grass. In one hand, hanging grotesquely by the hair, was Mrs. Uzumaki's severed head, her glassy eyes open and staring at her son, expression frozen into that of complete horror. In a similar state was Mr. Uzumaki's head, which the man had in his other hand._

_Naruto couldn't speak- Couldn't even scream. His mind shouted at him to run, to get away from the being who had clearly taken the life of his dear parents; Not even a deadly fire would have made his parents look so afraid._

_The man stalked calmly over to the teenager and stared down at him. He shifted the position of the woman's head so that both heads hung from the same hand while he reached into his cloak to pull out something. Before he could reveal the object, however, the sound of sirens erupted into the air as the ambulance and police, far too late but there nonetheless, made their way down the road. The man looked away from Naruto and toward the sound before turning on his heel and simply walking off, appearing to disappear within the shadows.--_

Over time Naruto had learned that the murderer was the vampire Itachi Uchiha, his fame quite abundant within the underground societies and vampire community.

The name 'Uchiha' ran over and over in the hunter's mind, rage and horror overcoming common logic as he charged at the vampire. "You son of a bitch!"

Crimson eyes widened slightly when the blonde suddenly took a rather direct offensive but the Uchiha didn't let his surprise last long. Fluidly he met the other head on, evading a punch to his head as he landed a kick on the ANBU member's gut. The pair fought for several moments, dodging and attacking- The vampire with grace and the hunter with a sense of crazed hysteria.

Naruto, thinking a bit more clearly, finally found an opening and promptly slammed the smaller form into the alley's wall, pointing the tip of his gun at the side of Sasuke's head. "You Goddamn fucker… You killed them in cold friggin' blood! Why'd you do it, huh? What would killing them solve?" His words were harsh and urgent yet his voice was oddly soft. Naruto wanted an explanation and there was no way he was going to go without one.

Sasuke glared at the hunter, annoyed with his whole predicament and wondering just how the other had managed to pin him. "What the hell are you talking about, dumbass?"

His words seemed to infuriate the hunter even more and Naruto tightened his grip. "My parents, you asshole! It was definitely you who did it, you cut off their fucking heads for God's sake. Don't you dare-" Suddenly, he cut himself off, looking at Sasuke with something close to bewilderment as he finally got a good look at his opponent.

The Uchiha was just slightly shorter than him, looking younger than him as well, and his build slender and almost delicate though Naruto was well aware that there was strength behind his appearance. His hair was that of ebony, spiked slightly in the back though his bangs were long. Fangs glinted menacingly as the other sneered at him, seeming more irritated than scared despite his current situation. The vampire showed hardly any emotion at all besides a bit of anger.

But what caught Naruto's attention the most were his eyes. They were a deep, dangerous crimson, swirling with rage and seeming to have witness far more than the average person. Overall, his appearance was very similar to that of the devilish man that haunted his mind, but still very different. Sasuke's eyes were just as alluring as Itachi's, but did not hold the same killing intent that the other Uchiha had. No, the vampire definitely was not Itachi.

"You're.. Not him…"

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm happy to say that I haven't ever met you before in my life, idiot." Ah, Sasuke, as charming as always.

Naruto glared at him indignantly before smirking in a feral, almost evil manner. "Well, you're obviously related to him, being a damn Uchiha and all. I might have some use for you yet. Besides…" The hunter paused, shoving a leg between the vampire's legs and moving to whisper in his ear. "You'd make a pretty toy, ya know."

Sasuke cursed obscenities openly at that, much to Naruto's secret amusement, and he struggled vainly to get free. He cast Naruto a dark look before getting his hands free from where the older man had pinned them above his head. Knocking the gun from Naruto's hand, he squirmed out of his grasp and kicked out fiercely. Naruto stumbled back and the two found themselves on the floor, wrestling like a bunch of schoolboys.

"Che, you're the worst hunter I've ever encountered!" Sasuke bit out, slamming Naruto against the ground. Their positions were soon switched however and Naruto promptly smirked down at him when it was Sasuke's back pressed against the dirtied ground.

"Bastard! For a vampire you're pretty weak." Naruto retorted sharply, brows furrowing when he realized that the dark haired youth wasn't using any of his vampire abilities or weapons.

Sakura had debated intervening, but had ultimately decided against it. Sasuke could take care of himself, she knew that. Helping him would only prove to anger the aloof vampire. He always had liked handling fights on his own, after all. The former medic couldn't help but be slightly surprised at their antics, however. The hunter had been so full of hatred that Sakura had almost been worried that he'd get the upper hand over Sasuke. However, in a matter of moments, the blonde seemed to be strangely laid back, as if his earlier anger at the Uchiha name was gone and forgotten. _Maybe he's bi-polar or something?_ She wondered, a weary frown gracing her features when she looked towards the sky, catching the scent of others of her kind.

Sensing other vampires approaching, Naruto decided to quit playing around, even though he found that he was actually enjoying his confrontation with Sasuke. _I should just kill him and the girl and get out of here.. But somehow I think it'd be a shame to just kill this one off…_

"It's been fun, love, but I better end this." The hunter stated, a cocky smirk lingering across his lips as he successfully held Sasuke down beneath him, using their weight difference to keep him there. He pulled a small pistol-looking weapon from the folds of his uniform, pointing the object at the boy's neck and pulling the trigger.

The last thing Sasuke heard was Sakura's surprised shriek before everything went black.

* * *

Coal-hued eyes fluttered lazily open as the nineteen-year-old stirred awake, blinking away the sleep that clouded his vision. It took only a split second for him to realize that he was somewhere he really shouldn't be. The bed he was sprawled on was not his own, that was for sure, and the scents that assaulted his senses were not that of Sakura or his other 'friends.'

"Damnit."

Sasuke sat up quickly, taking in his surroundings. He was in a relatively large room, the walls painted an obnoxious orange. The black curtains were drawn shut, blocking any light from entering the room.

Weary of his current circumstances, he moved to get off the bed, only to realize he could hardly sit up. Around his neck was a silver collar of sorts, complete with dog tags and everything. Connect to it was a rather short leash that was tied to the bedpost, limiting the vampire's movement. The Uchiha felt unusually weak, something which he was not at all accustomed to, and felt as if his energy was constantly being drained- He couldn't even break the leash, which would have usually been as easy as cutting through butter for him.

_I remember that I was fighting that dim-witted slayer… Then he shot me with something. A tranquilizer of some sort, I bet. But what the hell happened to Sakura? And where am I?_

His musings were interrupted by the door creaking slowly open. A thin yet curvy woman made her way inside, carrying a shopping bag. Her blonde hair was long and done up in a high ponytail and Sasuke had a hunch that she took great pride in it. Her gaze swept over the form currently chained to the bed and smirked, as if liking what she saw. "So you're the vamp Uzumaki dragged it. You're pretty cute for a blood-sucker, you know. It's a shame you're not a human."

She tossed the bag onto the bed beside him and walked over, grinning at him coyly. "When Uzumaki came in with you, most of us thought you were an injured mortal or something. We were rather surprised to learn that you... Well, weren't. Our leader wanted to throw you in a cell but Uzumaki insisted that you could stay in his room. I swear, I thought the Hokage was going to hit him for how persistent he was."

Sasuke flinched away when she reached over to touch his arm, shifting away from her indignantly. Before he could reply the door opened once more and Naruto and another man walked in.

"Now Ino, what have we talked about when it comes to molesting defenseless men?" Naruto inquired, tone light and good natured as he offered a grin. Sasuke growled at being referred to as 'defenseless' but no one paid him any mind.

The woman, Ino, pouted in mock hurt as she crossed her arms. "I wasn't molesting him, I was going to check his arm out since Hinata isn't around."

"Tch, troublesome woman."

"Shut up, Nara." Ino muttered, rolling her eyes before standing up and looking toward Naruto, suddenly more serious. "I got those supplies you wanted, they're on the bed. Look, Uzumaki, are you sure this is a good idea? To keep a vampire here of all places… You should have killed him in the alley."

Naruto sobered up as well, his composure no longer that of a teasing friend. "I know it sounds stupid, Ino... But please, just trust me on this one, okay?"

After brief hesitation the woman nodded before giving a small smile and heading out of the room. "C'mon, Nara, we've got stuff to do."

Shikamaru sighed, murmured a quiet 'troublesome' under his breath before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Silence engulfed the room as the two just stared at each other, lively blue meeting, a change which Naruto had noticed upon walking into the room, endless black. Sasuke snarled slightly, tugging at the leash in a fruitless attempt to be free. If glares could kill, Naruto would have been nothing more than a pile of ash.

"Don't bother, Uchiha. I'm not stupid enough to think that just regular old restraints would hold you. The collar isn't exactly normal either."

"It's sucking away my energy." Sasuke stated flatly. "I already realized that much.Why the hell'd you bring me here? You'll regret it."

"I want answers." Naruto snapped sharply, fists clenching tightly by his sides. "You're not him, but you're probably just as vile as Itachi. I want information."

The mere mention of the traitor's name cause Sasuke's eyes to bleed scarlet. He moved to stand up, pulling on the leash and collar with renewed vigor. "Don't you dare compare me to him! You don't know anything, dumbass!"

The vampire's sudden burst of energy was mildly surprising to the blonde, since he knew that Sasuke should be far too weak to even move much. He stored the younger male's reaction in the back of his mind but decided against paying it any attention just yet. "If I keep you, it'll lure him out. I'm sure he'd hate to leave his dear little relative-"

Sasuke swiped out at him, straining against his restraints, and managed to catch Naruto by the collar before the hunter was able to move away. He jerked the slayer towards the bed, wrapping his hands around Naruto's throat as they fell on the bed. "He won't come." Sasuke ground out, an emotion in his tone that Naruto couldn't identify but was surprised with all the same. So far, the Uchiha had shown nothing but resentment and indifference. This little bit of emotion was something Naruto had thought him to be incapable of producing.

Sasuke stared down at the hunter, ruby eyes melting into black as he released his hold on the man and moved off of him, composure once more detached as he looked away.

Naruto paused, sitting up and looking at Sasuke with an unreadable emotion. After a minute he finally spoke, voice soft and slightly gruff. "There's some bandages and ointment and all that in the bag so you should take care of your arm. Even for you the burns from holy water must sting." With that he left the room without another word.

**Kyki's Corner**

Another multiple-chapter story from yours truly. Even though I really should be concentrating on Misleading Contradictions… For those of you who are waiting for the new chapter, it'll be out soon.

Anyway, this is an idea that came to me one night when I realized that I was having a hard time finding NaruSasu stories when Sasuke's the vampire, but not the dominate one. And so, this was born. Oh, but don't worry, Sasuke won't be totally submissive- The guy's a stubborn little bastard, after all. Anyway, review and all that if you wish. nn


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! The second chapter is finally here, dearies. Yes, yes, I know. I took a long time to get it out. But isn't that normal for me? Anyway, I thank every person who reviewed! I can't believe I got so many positive replies for just the first chapter. I love you all. :-)

Anyway, it's my birthday tomorrow (Yay for fifteen years of life!), so I wanted to get this out.

Enjoy. : D

* * *

**Glorified Atrocities **

_Chapter Two_

The ANBU were, as so often proven, an exceptional group of hunters despite their mortality. But even they couldn't help but be wary of having a vampire lurking within their headquarters. Sasuke was confined in Naruto's room, of course, and they were all confident that the blonde would be able to prevent any chance of escape. Still, that didn't stop many from casting nervous, fleeting glances toward the door whenever they passed Naruto's room. Peculiar, still, was the fact that Naruto had yet to throw the little bloodsucker into a cell and even continued to stay in the room himself. The other ANBU members couldn't help but wonder whether Naruto had finally gone off the deep end or if his courage was starting to border stupidity.

For five days Sasuke had remained chained to the bed, any energy and strength he gained promptly sucked away due to the collar's effects. During the day he stayed up as much as he could before sleep would finally take him. He didn't like the idea of slumbering while so many enemies lingered about but he really didn't have much of a choice. He had always been a light sleeper anyway, so he supposed that nothing would end up catching him off guard.

At night Naruto would sleep with an air of indifference that never failed to infuriate the vampire. It was as if the hunter didn't deem him a threat at all, something that was hardly true even with his restraints. The blonde would come in, get ready for bed without a word, and then unknot the leash from Sasuke's neck. He'd allow the other boy two hours of freedom, though Sasuke was never let out of the room, and would simply busy himself with other tasks.

And though Naruto hid the fact well by acting as if he would normally be awake anyway, Sasuke knew that the other stayed up for **_his_** benefit. Sometimes Naruto would look over books and scrolls, of which he didn't really need to read, or sometimes he'd listen to music and stare up at the ceiling. Every so often, though, Sasuke would feel azure eyes watching him.

His options rather limited, Sasuke often spent his time observing the room, taking in every little detail. All information was stored in his mind for future use, the data potentially valuable for any plans to escape.

The two never talked much, the Uchiha too stubborn to break his stony silence and Naruto uncertain as to what to say. Naturally, he was mildly curious about his pretty little captive, but found no reason to actually get to know him. After all, he'd have to kill him soon enough.

When the two hours were up Naruto would attempt to return the leash to the collar, which **_always_** resulted in a spar between the two. They'd throw a few punches and perform a couple kicks but would ultimately end up wrestling on the ground until finally Sasuke's lack of his usual potency and vigor would force him to submit.

And so, Sasuke would once again find himself tied to the bed, muttering obscenities all the while of course, until Naruto would slid into bed and grumble an irritable, "**_Good_** **_night_**, bastard."

The fact he was sleeping right next to a vampire, who's lack of space for mobility forced him to take up the other side of the bed, never seemed to phase the hunter. In fact, Sasuke had at first been insulted by the man's lack of worry but had quickly reasoned it to be a side effect of Naruto's obvious foolishness. So in the end, Sasuke would begrudgingly let the slayer sleep without disturbing him too much and would convince himself that he'd **_definitely_** attack the man during following evening.

He had yet to do so, however, and had a hard time truly loathing the arm that slung across his waist during those quiet nights.

* * *

On the sixth day, the routine broke.

Naruto failed to return home at the usual time, something that Sasuke had immediately noticed. Though he certainly didn't care about the blonde or his whereabouts, the situation did perk his curiosity.

One hour late turned to two and then to three before Sasuke could finally hear a commotion of some sort occurring outside the slayer's bedroom door. He could hear urgent whispers, words spoken just a tad too low for him to make out.

After several moments, the door was finally opened in a rushed manner, causing it to bang against the wall slightly though the hunters paid that no mind. Ino and Shikamaru shuffled into the room along with Hinata, carrying an unconscious but oh-so familiar body in their arms.

Sasuke shifted away from the bed as much as he could as the others laid Naruto down, their faces schooled into professional calm despite their frantic movements. They were obviously worried, even if they tried not to show it.

The vampire observed Naruto's state in silence, his presence seemingly forgotten due to the ANBU's preoccupied minds. The hunter's natural golden skin tone had been replaced with a sickly pale hue, the flesh appearing to have a bluish tint to it upon closer scrutiny. A thin layer of sweat covered his form, his breathing quick, forced, and rigid, as if merely breathing was causing him a great deal of pain.

Shikamaru tore at Naruto's pant leg, ripping the fabric until the skin on his inner thigh was revealed, making the source of the man's current condition known. A short cut had been slashed along his flesh, starting at his inner thigh and running diagonally toward his knee for an inch or two. A purple acid-like substance, very similar to foam in some ways, covered the cut- Eating at the skin and mixing with the blood that dribbled from the wound. Sasuke recognized the injury immediately and his eyes narrowed with contemplation.

Certain vampires possessed rather special abilities, skills that weren't necessarily pinned on a classic vampire trait. Sasuke was positive that Naruto's situation was the result of being scratched by a vampire with rather special claws, nails that could send a lethal amount of poison into the victim's bloodstream. The Uchiha had met only one person with such a skill, the meeting having been by chance, and had even seen a few mortals cursed with the injury. The outcome? Death. **_Always._**

Unless, of course, you could get the toxin out of the prey's body in time.

Sasuke was only half listening to Ino and Shikamaru's hasty and murmured conversing as they tried to figure out what to do, shy and quiet Hinata's horrified expression revealing that she had little idea as to what she could do. The vampire did manage to catch, however, that the blonde had apparently been cut thirty minutes before, according to his ANBU partner, who had been the one responsible for bringing him home in the first place. Apparently Naruto and Kakashi had been more outnumbered than they had originally predicted and Kakashi had been unable to aid Naruto sooner due to his own need to avoid attacks.

_Thirty minutes… The poison is specifically made to be a slow spreading one in order to assure a more sluggish and painful death. So, if he really was scratched only half an hour ago, then it could be possible to…_

Sasuke promptly shoved Shikamaru away from Naruto's body, earning a surprised and alarmed gasp from Ino and Hinata. Ino reached for her gun but, much to her bewilderment, Shikamaru held out his hand to stop her.

Sasuke crouched near the slayer's form, parting his legs and settling between them without so much as a word of explanation. The vampire leaned carefully forward, grasping Naruto's thighs for balance as he lowered his mouth to the cut, running his slick tongue along the injury as the purple substance was wiped away. Pulling back just slightly, smoldering gaze locked on the scratch, as if glaring, before Sasuke shifted closer once more. Sharp, elongated fangs sunk deep into Naruto's flesh, mouth covering the wound as he sucked away at the tainted blood.

Ino, weary despite Shikamaru's apparent unconcern, moved to pull the captive away from the ANBU, until a soft moan reached her ears.

The two hunters looked in Naruto's direction, watching as his fists clenched at the blankets and his eyes moved rapidly behind his eyelids. His breath hitched and quickened suddenly before, as Sasuke's gentle administrations continued, his whole form seemed to calm and relax.

Noticing the change in Naruto's condition, Sasuke abruptly withdrew his fangs from Naruto's skin, running his tongue along the cut once more before pulling back and wiping the blood on his lips with the back of his hand.

"He extracted the poison from his bloodstream," Shikamaru explained in a lazy drawl, hands folded behind his head. "With both of us here, I knew the vamp wouldn't bother trying to kill Naruto, since it'd result in his instant death. I figured he must have figured out a way to help."

"B-But won't the poison effect **_him_** now?" Hinata's quiet voice was barely audible even with the room's lack of noise, though the others had indeed heard her.

All pairs of eyes shifted to Sasuke, not having an answer themselves.

The Uchiha regarded them with arrogant indifference, scoffing softly at their inquiry. "I'm not as pathetic as **_you_** guys. The toxins won't cause any significant harm to me."

Ino still appeared s bit weary, while Hinata looked utterly relieved to see that no one, not even the supposed enemy, would die that day. Shikamaru yawned loudly, making his way toward the door. "Well, now that everything's taken care of..."

The two girl followed the boy out of the bedroom, each casting a small glance toward the two occupants of the room before the door shut behind them, Ino's soft murmur of "Nara, are you sure we can trust him in there with Uzumaki?…" being the last thing Sasuke put the effort into hearing.

Accepting the fact he wasn't going to get any freedom that night, as well as the fact that dawn would quickly be approaching, Sasuke allowed a soft sigh to escape his lips. "Dobe." He uttered, before settling into bed beside the blonde, eyes fluttered close as he absently recalled just how Naruto's blood had tasted.

Delectable.

* * *

Though Sasuke had been correct in saying that the poison wouldn't kill him, to think that he'd remained completely unaffected had been a tad foolish. Indeed, the whole night had been spent in a state of mild dementia, his thoughts fuzzy and hardly coherent. He suspected that Naruto must have awoken sometime during the night because he could have sworn he had felt a damp cloth pressed against his head consistently, the blonde's voice whispering words of gruff comfort.

By morning his delirium hadn't completely cleared, apparently, for the vampire hadn't even sensed the furious presence of the man who ran into the room. Eyes snapped open as Sasuke quickly attempted to sit up and clear his blurry vision, though his movements were certainly more slothful than usual.

Kiba Inuzuka glared at the vampire, gun aimed at the creature's heart. How could Tsunade be so stupid as to allow a bloodsucker, of all things, stay?! He had been gone for the last two weeks due to a particularly difficult mission, only to come back and discover that one of the very vermin they hunted had taken up residence there. Technically Sasuke was a captive, which he could accept, but to be allowed to stay with the Uzumaki kid? Complete stupidity on the Hokage's part, no doubt.

Sasuke reacted as best he could but found himself unable to move without feeling obscenely dizzy. He cursed crudely in his mind as he attempted to shift to the side, waiting for the shot to come as he eyes closed in an attempt to help focus on his reflexes.

The gun never fired, however.

"Kiba, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Ebony eyes reopened immediately, gaze trailing to the figure that stood tall in front of him, Kiba's wrist caught in the ANBU's tight hold while the gun lay discarded on the ground. _Looks like **he's** feeling better. _Sasuke couldn't help but muse, mild scorn evident.

"What do you think I'm doing?! That's a fucking vampire, Uzumaki. You know that unless the captive is being kept for research or information, there's no point in letting it live. We've gotta kill it, buddy." Kiba stated in a growl, tone suggesting that he thought Naruto to be lacking in the sanity department.

"Sasuke. His name is Sasuke, not 'it.' As for what you said… Killing a fellow ANBU member is punishable by death, ya know." Naruto remarked coolly, releasing Kiba's wrist as he ran a hand calmly through his hair. Inwardly smirking at both Kiba's obvious surprise and the Uchiha's own bewilderment, he continued in a casual manner, setting the black back pack he had been carrying near his feet as he pulled a folded paper from his pocket. "See, granny was lecturing me on all that earlier today, about how killing him was necessary. However, when I mentioned the fact he happened to save my life.. Well, I got her to reconsider. We clearly can't let him go, but killing him won't help, either. Our only other option? Make him one of us."

With the way Kiba gawked at him, one would think that Naruto had grown at least five other heads. "W-What? But he's a fucking-"

"Vampire? Yeah, I noticed." Naruto finished flatly, rolling cerulean eyes in exasperation. "Naturally, he won't have the exact rights we have and there's a lot of limitations on what he's allowed to do, but the fact he is what he is will make him a valuable asset to the team."

Holding out the document so that Kiba could see that the contract of Sasuke's alliance was indeed real and signed by Tsunade herself, Naruto presented a laid-back grin.

"Fine, fine, whatever… But if he tries to bite me or Akamaru, he's going down." Kiba stated at last, snatching his gun from the floor before heading out of the room, offering a small wave as he left.

Shaking his head slightly, Naruto turned around to face his captive, expression momentarily thoughtful as he looked at the vampire. Breaking his inquisitive demeanor, Naruto rummaged through the black bag for a moment before tossing a chilled bag of blood on Sasuke's lap. "You haven't been given any blood since you got here, right? Besides what you took from me, anyway. That's probably why the poison is getting to you so much. We swiped some blood from the hospital, so just drink that." He instructed before pausing with noticeable uncertainty.

"Hey…" Naruto started, appearing just mildly flustered as his gaze shifted toward the ceiling. "Thanks for, you know, helping me last night." Had Sasuke not been blessed with rather keen hearing, the mumbled words would have gone unheard.

Composure returning to that of its usual cockiness, Naruto beamed as he set the bag beside the other boy. The ANBU hunter moved closer to the bed, taking advantage of Sasuke's dazed state in order to lift his chin gently so that Sasuke's shadowy eyes were forced to meet his own regardless of the pale boy's woozy state of mind" Welcome to the team, pet." Smirking at the anger that immediately flickered across Sasuke's face at the nickname, Naruto unhooked the leash and collar quickly before practically skipping out of the room, all before the Uchiha could get in a word of resentment.

Watching Naruto leave with a soft scowl, Sasuke looked at his meal and then at the bag, moving the blood aside as he looked through the sack's possessions.

There, under a few articles of dark clothing, was a porcelain mask.

* * *

**Kyki's Corner**

Thanks again for the reviews, everyone, and I hope you liked that chapter. As always, hugs to those who bother to review and even to those who merely read. Also, please forgive any typos… Not only am I prone to have them, but I'm also not feeling well.


End file.
